No Taxation
by ScribblySkies
Summary: England cared for Alfred for so many years, but now, all that was falling apart. He lost the thing he cared for most. "No taxation without representation!"- Coud he ever win Alfred back, or has he lost him forever? Warning:angst, and implication of self harm.
1. Chapter 1

Arthur Kirkland tried to calm the younger nation. "Alfred, you dont understand.." He attempted to reason with the lad. "No taxation without representation!" Alfred yelled, and ran upstairs to his room. Word had recently gotten to the boy that there was no one representing him back in England. Which of course, wasnt entirely true, considering Arthur himself represented him. But because he was a country, they didnt believe he should represent the colonies. So each time, his decisions and soforth on behalf of them were set aside, ignored. And recently, Arthur had won the 7 years war against France, but now he had to pay for such an expensive war. Queen Anne and King George had decided to tax the colonies, and Arthur tried so hard to convince them not to tax the New World colonies, and tax the Indian colonies just wouldn't listen to him. He had been so frustrated that night, and had cried himself to 'd known it'd only be a matter of time before Alfred heard, and he knew it would result in a fight. But today..? He wasn't ready. _ Night had fallen upon the sleepy field which their quaint cottage resided, and Arthur decided now was a good time to mend things between him and Alfred, after the boy had had time to settle down. He prepared some tea, and Alfred's favorite chicken soup, and set upstairs with the tray of food. He knocked on the door, and spoke kindly. "Alfred..? I've brought you some dinner..I'm coming in now, okay?" he said, and slowly opened the door. Alfred lay on his bed, his back facing Arthur, and his bedside table lamp was casting a small warm glow on what it touched. Arthur sat the tray on the bedside table, and sat on the edge of the bed. "Alfred..-" "England..why dont you have anyone..to represent me?..You szid youd always protect me...but how can you do that if you dont have soneone in parliament representing me? Id like to have some say in whats going on where you live...then maybe..maybe.. I could convince them to let you stay here more often.." He was crying a little, and the words he spoke hit the older nation right in the heart. He gathered the boy into his arms, and shushed him. He curled up with Alfred, rocking him back and forth. "Alfred..you do have someone to represent you..And do you know who that is?" He asked, looking into those blue eyes. "Who..?" Alfred sniffled, and shook his head as he wiped his nose with his small took the others hand, and wiped his tears away. "Its me..i told you id always protect you, and i will. I promised,didnt i?" He said, holding him close. Alfred smiled a bit, as they linked their pinkies. "Just trust me, love..Ill do whatever i have to…"he said, resting his head on Alfred's,and staring out the window. He began to sing a lullaby to the boy,lulling him to sleep. "You and i will be safe and sound~"

 _ **So theres Chapter 1. Let me know what you thought in a comment or pm! And keep an eye out for Chapter 2! -ScribblySkiesStudios**_


	2. Chapter 2

No Taxation- Chapter 2

 _ **Omg i couldn't wait to continue this, so Here's chapter 2! XD *squeels* i hope you enjoy. This chapter will be a lot more emotional. And keep in mind, this is not meant to be 100% historically accurate, so please dont complain on any i am bending the Canon info a bit as well. Things may not line up well,considering this is a mash of canon and fannon written by an ADHD author who wants to get an amazing Fic out of this. I try to keep some form of sense, so this isnt total anarchy, but , I'll shut up so you can enjoy Chapter 2!~ ScribblySkiesStudios**_

Arthur shot upright in his own bed, his heart pounding and his hand going to his forehead to wipe the sweat away. His breathing was heavy, and he shook a bit. He looked to the bedroom doorway when he heard Alfred's small clasped shoes clacking onto the wood floor of the hallway. The sound died out as it reached the door, and Arthur was at first concerned. Then he remembered.

He and Alfred had had another argument. This one,he feared, they may not ever recover from. Some colonists had convinced him to rebel. Usually, the young boy was well behaved, but he was also steadfast and determined. If he set his mind to do something, he would succeed. And that's what Arthur feared. He rubbed his eyes,trying to rub away the nightmare from his early pirate days. He sighed, and went about business as usual. He dressed, and combed his blonde hair, and brushing his teeth. He didn't need a shower today, for he'd taken one last night. He headed into town, to speak with the english generals to convince them not to fight the colonists.

"Bloody hell, England! Come now, be reasonable! These men have no intention of just having a small banter. They mean to start a war! And as such, the rebellion must be crushed!" one general shouted. Arthur shook his head, and put a hand on the table. "Thats bloody bollocks! Alfred- I mean- the colonists.. would never start a war! Especially one they couldn't win! They'd never waste lives that pointlessly! You don't know them like I do." He said pointedly. "Your little colonist is heading the rebellion, Mr. England. I think it's safe to assume the worst." A general a stronger voice came forward. The Head General, in charge of all the others. "But..if you would rather, ill give you a week's time. If you can prove the colonists will peacefully come to an agreement,we won't go to war with them." He said formally. Arthur was beside himself. "Yes,of course, sir. Thank you so much.." He said, and ran off. He went into the town, but couldn't find any english guards. Last he checked, this place was well guarded. So where did they go? 'Slacking, probably.' he headed deeper into the village,searching for Alfred. He knew he'd be here. "Alfred?.." He called. He walked through the streets, unaware he was being followed. Before he knew what was happening, a sack was thrown over his head, and he was knocked out.

Arthur slowly awoke, his vision a little blurry. "England…?" a small voice said. "Sir,we found this filthy Englishman coming to sabotage us." an adult voice said roughly,grasping Arthur's hair. The sack had been removed awhile before he'd awoken. Probably after they reached the camp. "Thats not possible...I know him..he'd never..sabotage my people." The young voice from earlier 's eyes tried to focus, and when they did, they locked on a small dirty-blonde haired boy. "England..is that true…? Did you come to sabotage us..?" Alfred asked, cupping Arthur's cheeks with his small hands. "No, no of course not...i came to speak with you.." He responded, and tried to free himself to hug the other. "Its alright..release him.." Alfred ordered,and gladly embraced Arthur. "England...you said you'd fix everything..but things have gotten worse. I cant keep letting my people live like this." He said. "Im sorry, but i cant come home anymore….Take him to the river, let him find his way home." Alfred said,turning away. "Alfred? What-What are you saying-?! Dont- Dont do this! Please!"

"I'm thirteen, England. Its time for me to make my own ,England." was all he heard before everything went black.

 _ **Well that was an ordeal to write...Especially the ending. And yes, another cliffhanger~ Dont hate me too much. No telling when Chapter 3 will be out, but I'll start it soon. SOON. XD okay, comment any tips or reactions,and follow this story on so you can get the newest Chapters first! Thanks again for reading, and I'll see you in the next chapter! -ScribblySkiesStudios**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Yes,i realize that Alfred ages weirdly but just go with it. I needed him to be a child for the last chapter, but now, well, you'll see. Anyway,enjoy your feels and try not to hate me!~ -ScribblySkiesStudios**_

Arthur spluttered as he awoke, choking on water, the memories slowly returning. The colonists had thrown him on the riverbed so that his head was half submerged. After he figured he'd gotten most of the water out of his lungs, he staggered to his feet. He felt pain all over his body;His captors had gotten in a few good hits before they left him. But none of them hurt as much as the hole,the gaping hole that had made its home in his heart. Alfred had just left him. He cried out in frustration to the wind, then collapsed. He stared at the rushing water, thinking how easy it would be, then he realized he had more important things to deal with. He had his country to stand for, and he still had a chance to win Alfred back. He ran back to town, to meet with the generals. But when he got there, it was already too late; They had already heard of the kidnapping, and were preparing for war. "But sir! I still have a week!" Arthur said, practically running after the head general. "Mr. England! Have you lost your sense?! Look at what's happened to you! After what they've done to you,if you stil want to protect them, you've lost your head!" He said determined. "They obviously dont wish to make peace. They mean for war! Now I'll not hear any more of this nonsense! You are to prepare for war!" The general snapped, storming off.

Arthur shot up, sweating from his nightmare. He sighed, and did his best to shake it off. He stared for a moment at the pre-rain light filtering through his tent's roof. He stood, and pulled on his war outfit. Today was the day..it had been a few months; around four months,maybe? He couldn't be sure. All the days melted together for him, and prolonged his pain. Today was the final battle of the American Revolution. His heartbreak would soon be over, for he was now determined to crush the rebellion, and win his little Alfred back. He fastened the clasps of the sash, and looked to his musket. He'd have to fight Alfred, and it broke his heart. He shook away the tears, hardening himself as he did before every battle,because emotions on the battlefield were weakness. He grabbed his musket, and left the war tent. He greeted his army, and made a speech to motivate them. It seemed to work for the others, but it didn't convince Arthur. Soon, they were on the battlefield, fighting their own countrymen. "Alfred!" Arthur yelled over the gunfire. "Please stop this madness! It doesn't have to be like this!" He tried to reason with him, but to no avail.

The battle had waged on, and many of his army had fallen, or were was the only one left now, on that battlefield. He finally got his confrontation with Alfred, who was now taller than he. "Hey, Britain!" The teenage boy shouted, holding his musket aimed at the other. "All i want, is my freedom!" He continued, not realizing every word he spoke was tearing the brit apart, even his soul. "Im no longer a child, nor your little brother! From now on, consider me..independent!" Alfred yelled into the rain at the red coated man who practically raised him. Arthurs emotions finally got the better of him, and he rushed forward. Their muskets collided, and Alfred's flew aside from the force of the impact. "I wont allow it! You idiot!" He yelled, tears already beginning to pool in his eyes. "Why cant you ever follow anything through to the end?!" He shouted back, not caring that the remaining colony soldiers were aiming at him. Alfred lifted his hand to signal a 'hold your fire.'Arthur solemnly lowered his gun, tossing it to the side. "Theres no way i can shoot you..i cant.." He said, his emotions finally unbearable. He fell to his knees, sobbing. "Why..?Damnit, why?!" He yelled, his hands over his eyes. "Its..its not fair…" he continued. Alfred watched the older man fall apart before him, not knowing what consequences his actions would have."You know why.."

Arthur continued to sob, as he succumbed to a flashback, of when Alfred was little. "Come on, then..Lets go home…" he said, holding out a hand to the young boy. Alfred smiled joyfully, and took his hand.

Back on the battlefield, Arthur kept crying, and his shoulders shook hard as he sobbed. "England...what happened..? I remember when you were great…"

 _ **Okayyy, so theres chapter 3. Oof, this was even harder..And if any of you noticed, the battlefield lines were taken directly from the only good version of America's Cleaning Storage, the english dub. Todd did an amazing job voicing colonial England. So props to him. And sorry this took so long, i had to find the time to finish, as well as the motivation. Im sure you noticed a theme between chapters 1 and two, i believe it was. Dreams are key. Just know that. Anyway, ill start on Chapter 4 right after i post this, so hopefully it'll be done sooner than this one was finished. Thanks once again for reading, and I'll see you in the next chapter!**_


	4. Chapter 4

Arthur shot upright in his bed, shaking and sweating from his looked around, and slowly realized he was in his own room, and he wiped the sweat from his brow. He flopped back in bed, an arm over his eyes. He mumbled something along the lines of "bloody hell" under his breath, and sat up again, stretching on the edge of his bed. He stood, rubbing his eyes, as he made his way to the bathroom. He looked at his bedraggled reflection in his colonial mirror, and sighed. He set to washing his face, and readying for the day ahead. Soon, a knock came at his door. He sighed, and dressed, ready to go.

When he arrived at the building, there was a crowd gathered, and he walked in solemnly. He cast his eyes down, his hair covering his eyes when he passed a certain blonde. Neither really needed to be here for a meeting between their bosses; it was just a formality. Alfred sat beside Washington, and Arthur beside his king, remaining stern and businesslike. "We, the people of the colonized Americas, demand to be recognized as our own sovereign nation with the signing of this Declaration of Independence!" He sat through the meeting quietly, and made to leave when it was over. Just as he reached the door, Alfred called out to him. "England, wait!" He tried, but Arthur kept walking. Soon, the other caught up to him, and he paused, not making eye contact."Hey we can still be friends, right?" The new country asked. Arthur's hair covered his eyes again, and he turned slightly to the other. "I hope this is everything you dreamed when you find out its not, dont come crying to me." He said, and left, without another word.

Arthur had been crying for hours, the thought of America on his own filling him with fear. All these other nations were so much more powerful than the new country, and were likely to try to conquer him. That thought scared him. But there was nothing he could do. Alfred was no longer his to protect. Alfred was growing up, and he had no choice but to accept it. He soon cried himself to sleep, and had the same horrid nightmare:his battle with America. It seemed more and more vivid each time, and he awoke in a cold sweat, panting heavily. "Damnit.." He cursed under his breath. He stood,and went to the bathroom. He drew water from the basin, and washed his face. He sighed, realizing it would be best to forget the dream, and move on with his life as usual. There were more important matters to tend to than his own emotional instabilities. He washed up, and went back to bed.

 _ **So sorry it's late..and short...i had a lot of issues writing, and I had schoolwork.. So I feel I should leave chapter 4 here. The next chapter will have France in it, and he will be speaking a bit of french. Don't worry, I'll put the translations in my author's footnote, so dont worry. Also, the next chapter will hint at /contain FrUk (France x England, for those who don't know.), so dont say I didn't warn you!~ Until the next chapter, my lovelies~**_

 _ **Ja ne!~**_

 _ **-ScribblySkiesStudios**_


	5. Chapter 5

**So hello! God, i know it's been so long… I've just gotten so busy with school...but i'm writing this over Thanksgiving Break, and Christmas break is soon as well. So hopefully i can get a decent amount written. Anyway, so there will be french in this chapter, and mentions of FrUk. it won't get explicit yet, but just be aware of FrUk fluff. Okay, enough babbling! Here we go!**

Arthur Kirkland sighed, looking out over the balcony, out at the city of London. From his home, he had a pretty good view of Big Ben, but it didn't much matter to him. The wind lightly ruffled his hair, as the early morning sun softly cast it light on the sleepy city, and Arthur turned his attention to his cup of tea. He looked into the reddish liquid forlornly, and sighed once more. He set his cup back down, and looked back out. 'Hard to believe...almost 200 years….' he thought to himself. Suddenly, he heard a scratching behind him, and the sound of his door opening. His cat jumped on his lap as the brit heard his visitor set down something (probably a jacket), and shuffle over to him. "Bonjour, mon amour…..et...ca va?" came a silken french voice. "Ah, ello, Francis.." he said halfheartedly, and petted the cat, not looking to him. The frenchman sensed Arthur's indifference, and stepped closer, wrapping his arms around the other. "Arthur..i hate seeing you like this...please, cheer up." he asked softly, craning his neck to look to the englishman, who sighed in response, and let a small smile take over his lips.

"Sorry, love..i just...you know..its almost...and...i still…"

"I know...and i'll always be here...through everything. Because i love you."

Arthur felt his heart tug at those words, and nodded, looking away as he lifted a hand to rest it against the frenchman's hair, and his fingers lightly intertwined in the blonde locks. "I know.."

He sat through another meeting, ending up yelling at America again. He sighed to himself after the meeting,as he set his papers straight, and filed them into his briefcase. He put on his jacket, and scarf, as there was a chill in the air of his hometown, closed the leather item, and turned to leave. That git was blabbering on to Japan again, something about making a giant robotic hero to defend the world, and he rolled his eyes, keeping his gaze down. He tried his damndest to avoid conversation, but that git couldn't take a hint. "Het, british dude! What do you think? Japan should totally build the Hero-50, right? It would be so totally radical, and dope, yo!"

"America, please. If you're going to ask me something, do try not to butcher the english language. I haven't the foggiest what your modern lingo means, and I'd rather keep it that way. And as for that Hero-whatever, i honestly think you should grow up. You need to realize that silly ideas like that are just that, ideas. Dreams. Dreams don't come true, America." he said, and turned to walk away.

"Uh, they do too, dude! That's why i made DisneyWorld!" he said, pointing at himself, smiling that idiotic smile he had that always drove the brit crazy. He blushed lightly, turning and walking off. "And that's why you're still a child." he muttered quietly.

Arthur sighed as he left, shoving his free hand in his pocket. He kept his face half hidden in his scarf, and he set down the front steps. He turned to head to the train station, trying to forget about his encounter with America. Next month was July, his least favorite of months. He sighed, and figured he'd stop off for some fags, and turned to a corner store. It was a terrible habit he had, smoking those fags, he knew that, but sometimes, he just couldn't help himself. He thanked the cashier, and waved to her before he left, pulling out his lighter and placing one of the "cancer-sticks" in his mouth, lighting it. He inhaled a long drag, and let it out slowly, resuming his walk to the train station. When he arrived, he dropped the finished fag, and smothered it under his left shoe, and set forth. France wasn't supposed to come over today, so perhaps he could get away with another attempt. Bah, probably not. Francis always called to check in when he didn't visit. Francis..that wanker. Why did he have to complicate things further? Arthur already hurt enough, with America, but knowing how Francis felt about him? It was honestly too much. He sighed, purchasing his ticket, and walking to the platform. As the trains pulled in, he found himself thinking about how easy it would be to take those few steps. But he leaned back against the cool brick wall, closing his eyes. He had some time still before his train, and he thought he'd lose himself. He thought back to the days when he and America were happy, before everything went wrong. He felt the corners of his mouth curl up some in a smile, and he opened his eyes, feeling a little high in his memories. He dug his phone out of his pocket, and decided to text Spain, his old drinking buddy.

'Tony? You up for a drink tonight, chap? I could really use a break..'

'Eh, sure, querido amigo, i'd love to, but i'm muy ocupado at the moment..my boss has me making more roses again! eh..Es bastante estresante, hermano … hopefully we can get together sometime soon, though..again, lo siento! I have to go.'

Arthur sighed. He could have guessed. Well, no bother, he could go drinking himself. He had before, and nothing went too particularly wrong. He boarded the train when it arrived, and sat in an empty car. He liked being alone anyway.

 _ **Ah, i hope thats good enough for a return-from-hiatus chapter..ah, anyways, thank you so much to those who have supported this story since it began. You all are amazing. And yes, there was some unplanned Spanish in this chapter as well...anyways, here is the translations for everything, as promised.**_

 **| "Bonjour, mon amour…..et...ca va?"-** hello, my love… and...are you okay/how are you?

 **Fags-** before you all freak out, and think im using the derogatory name for gays, its actually the british word for cigarettes. Now, i may be american, but i feel using english lingo makes it feel more real.

' **Eh, sure, querido amigo.."-** eh, sure, good friend..

 **muy ocupado-** very busy

 **Es bastante estresante, hermano-** its pretty stressful, brother…

 **lo siento** \- sorry |

 _ **So yeah. I didnt take spanish in high school, i took french, so forgive me if google translate is wrong XD anyway, thank you so much for putting up with me, and i'll see you next update! Oh, and i'm running a poll.**_

 _ **Should america be at the bar that england goes to when he gets home, or not?**_

 _ **And if he is, should they have a moment when they get drunk?**_

 _ **I await your responses in the reviews. And i thank you yet again for taking time to read my shit XD until next time, ja ne!~**_


End file.
